User blog:SPEAR GOBLIN/Comments for "Wishes for future Balance Updates 20/1/2017"by SmartyPants264ClashRoyale
Here are a few major comments : 1.) I think you recycle a few BU ideas . 2.) Try rounding the decimals at the percantage to whole numbers to make it more clearer next time . 3.) Put full stop , please ...4.) It seems like you hate Fire Spirits and Furnace .5.) Btw where is the BU of January .(It is here ) Knight Damage Increase by 20% and Health Increased by 13.7% or 18.3 % Why: The Knight is outclassed by other mini tanks like Valkyrie, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Miner, etc. So giving him a Hp and damage boost will help him. - You tell this everywhere .Health increased by 15% is good but for the damage I don't think so he needs one . Bomber Decrease the Bomber's hit speed decrease from 1.9 sec to 1.8 sec range increase to 5 from 4.5 Why: He is good but not good enough to compete with the other splash card and his sluggish hit speed means against barbarians 1 on 1 the barbarians still might have a chance to land a hit on the bomber. - If perfect timing , Bomber can land two shot on the Crown Tower with the help of zap after this buff .Also , since its hit speed is decrease , its damage should be decrease like 2% too because it will be " fair " for low arena Archers player so that Bomber won't become the hard counter to Archers . Balloon Increase health by 4.8% Why: This might not be a big buff but there have been so many clutch moments that a balloon is about to attack but then he dies. -It is even good to let it die and drop the bomb(death damage) in front of the Arena Towers to damage both towers and troop . Giant Skeleton Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 20% or 15%, damage by 16% or 8% and death damage by 5.6% Why: Because the Giant Skeleton cannot one hit kill goblins in tournament standards, for a walking melee tank it's health is too low and finally a minor death damage buff can kill the future executioner card in one blast. (Even these huge buff will give the Giant skeleton less health and damage of a giant). - No comment , it is great . Archers Increase the Archer's damage by 5% and range to 5.5 tiles from 5 tiles Why: So the Archers can one hit kill fire spirits. -( As above no.4 ) -They nerf the Archers at the January BU . Tesla Increase Tesla damage by 25% or 18%, health by 11.2% or 15.6% and range by 0.2 tiles Why: So the Tesla can be a stronger counter to the Royal Giant. -Yup , also if you see OJ video , there is a glitch about the HogTesla and the uneven reaction about the Tesla and the Royal Giant . Mortar damage decrease by 2% but lifetime increased to 35 sec, health increase by 10% and hit speed decrease to 4sec Why: The Mortar's needs a buff and it is significantly weaker than an x-bow. -Good buff for siege and chip deck . IMO , Mortar need to be balance to the X-bow because the latter rose up into the meta some time ago . Goblins Damage Increase by 10% or 20% Why: So it can one shot spear goblins plus there are not a lot of goblins in the higher arenas :( -10% is enough , do not let it two shot Archers . Musketeer and Three Musketeers Damage Increase by 15% or 10% Why: So the Musketeer can one shot Minions. -Agree , as a can-target-air troop , suprisely , air swarm is it counter card . Wizard Damage increase by 4% or 8% and Heath increase by 6% or 9% Why: A Minor buff but now the Wizard can one shot minions 4 levels higher and survive a fireball one level higher. -Aren't Wizard can one-shot Minions all the time ? Not really agree to the health buff because it will decrease the appearance of Fireball at medium arenas . -There had a longer range now . Golem ''' Damage and death damage increase by 23.5% or 21% and Health increase by 3.15% Why: The Golem's dps comparing to the Giant is too low and I don't see a lot of golem users. & '''Golemites Damage and Death Damage increase by 20% or 10% and Health increase by 1.5% Why: Because the Golemites's stats should be divided by 5 from the golem's stats. - No comments because I am not really a Golem user . Saying about Golem , I wish it's Elixir Cost decrease to 7 and decrease some health and damage . Miner Damage decrease by 6%, tunneling speed decreased by 10% and deploy time increase to 1.1sec (from 1 sec) Why: So the Miner can do less chip damage and you have more time to plant your troops to defend against the miner. -Damage is normal damage or CTD ? Btw I agree . Bowler Hit Speed decrease to 2.4 sec or 2.3 sec Why: So the bowler can compete with the executioner. -Good buff , this will balance the usage of both Bowler and Executioner . Lighting Elixir cost decrease from 6 to 5 and damage decrease by 7.6% Why: Too expensive. -( For the first quote )Not quite a good thing , this shift Lightning deeper in the meta . -(For the secong quote ) Ok , let cards weak to Firball at least survive the Lightning . Rocket Damage increase by 14.3% damage to crown towers decrease to 30% from 40% Why: So the Rocket can destroy an X-bow and less hut and rocket spamming. -"crown towers decrease to 30% from 40%" What ? Agree 90% . Ice Wizard Damage increase by 12% Health decrease by 5.2% or 2.2% Why: So the Ice Wizard can one shot skeletons but it has too much health still for 3 elixir. - As the only Wizard that can survive a Fireball-Zap combo , this half-buff-half-nerf BU will still make as a best-legendary-card . Tombstone Health Increase by 25% or 17% Why: So it can survive chip damage. -Again , 15% is enough , don't make it's health like the Furnace or even the Goblin Hut . Mega Minion Health Decrease by 5%, damage increase by 5% but increase hit speed to 1.5sec Why: Just to make the Mega Minion more manageable. -The January BU somehow do almost the exact same thing you wishGranted . Baby Dragon Hit Speed Decrease to 1.4sec or 1.5sec, damage increase by 5% and health increase by 6.3% Why: Flying push over needs a buff. -This " cute " area-damage card need a buff ( so that it won't stuck in the Skarmy ) to not just make it " cute " but " good area damage flying troop " . Guards Damage and Health increase by 6.5% Why: So at tournament standards, they have exactly 90 Hp and 90 damage. - Again , which health ? Prince Health Increase by 4.6% and damage increase by 6.2% Why: Prince should one shot Witches with a charged strike. - Good luck dealing with the Skeletons by the Witch ! Dark Prince Damage increase by 3.5% or 14% and Health increase by 2.9% Why: So the Dark Prince can take out the Guard's shield in one normal hit. -Again , it can in TLS . P.E.K.K.A Damage increase by 9.9% or 14.9%, health increase by 3.85% or 7.7% and deploy time decrease to 2sec Why: P.E.K.K.A is not very strong in the meta. -After this BU , it takes two-shot to a TLS Crown Tower . Valkyrie Damage increase by 4.5% Why: So The Valkyrie can defeat barbarians in 3 swings. - 2% is enough already . Bomb Tower Hit speed decrease to either 1.4 sec or 1.3sec Why: So this card can kill swarms and elite barbarians faster. - It already can kill swarms ... Fire Spirits Health decreased by 2% Why: So the crown tower can one shot them. -( Standing on your side ) And prevents pressure(chip damage) . Furnace Either the cost increase to 5 elixir or decrease the life time to 40sec (from 50sec) Why: I just hate this card more th''an(you spell it wrong) Elite barbarians. -At the intro of Furnace , it is 5 Elixir . It usage is at the bottom of the rank . '''Tornado' Damage increase by 15% Why: Minions should get killed by a tornado. -3% is enough ...(lazy because of keep adjusting) Skeletons Troop count increased to 4 again Why: Ice Spirit is such a popular card for 1 elixir and Ledoot needs to come back to make the skeletons great again. -TBH , I start playing CR after the Skeleton nerf so I can't really understand how good it will be if it's 4 Skeleton . Arrows Damage increase by 4.5% and travel speed increase by 20 or 30% Why: Because in the higher arena with log, zap and tornado arrows is becoming weaker. - Agree , this is really call a BU . Freeze Cost decrease to 3 elixir, duration decreased to 3 sec at lv 1. Leveling up the Freeze spell will increase it's duration by 0.4sec instead of 0.3sec Why: So Freeze spells can be more versatile. -Glancing at all your BU , this is the best . Although it will make HogFreeze regrow , it is a very good idea to buff . Elite Barbarians Damage decrease by 4%, health decrease by 4%, 8% or 10% and hit speed increase to 1.5sec (from 1.4 sec) Why: Meta that's it. To make it more managable to defend and decrease its powerfulness of attack. -(As above) Granted . Dart Goblin Damage increase by 6% and health increase by 10% or 14% Why: Needs to kill minions in 2 hits. -With the health increase , it will squeeze the 3rd hit in the Dart Gob vs Crown Tower 1 vs 1 situation . Sparky AOE increase to radius of a fireball or Freeze and hit speed decrease to 4.5 sec (from 5 sec) Why: This card is too easy to kill. -... Category:Blog posts